deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Kokoro/Gallery
The following is the gallery for the playable character, Kokoro. Concept Art 42_zps67a634c5.jpg|Costume concepts - DOA5 10329872_534415879995835_8787043454477995752_o.jpg|Trick-or-Treat Halloween 2013 DOA5U 136.jpg|Halloween 2014 concept art - DOA5U Koko.jpg|Halloween Design Contest 2014 (used for Helena) - DOA5U Post-246-0-04529000-1414130500.jpg|Beach Party Concept with Momiji, Leifang, and Rachel - DOA5LR 004.jpg|Halloween 2015 concept art with Brad, Raidou, and Kasumi - DOA5LR l_56b4468712528.jpg|Concept artwork - DOAX3 kokoro 2016.jpg|Halloween Design Contest 2016 - DOA5LR Renders Snap 2014-01-18 at 00.57.16.png|''DOA4'' File:DOAP Render Kokoro.jpg|''DOAP'' DOAD Kokoro Profile.png|''DOAD'' DOAD Render Kokoro 3.jpg|''DOAD'' DOAD Render Kokoro 2.jpg|''DOAD'' DOA5 Kokoro Render.png|''DOA5'' c05_img.png|''DOA5X3'' Promotional Images File:Kokoro_bikini.png|''DOA4'' Kokoro DOA4.jpg|''DOA4'' 265983-ss_19797.jpg|''DOA4'' 265981-ss_19795.jpg|''DOA4'' 252943-ss_19822.jpg|''DOA4'' 203628-doa4_1_3.jpg|''DOA4'' 203636-doa4_3_3.jpg|''DOA4'' 256493-kokoro_super.jpg|''DOA4'' File:School_Kokoro.png|''DOA4'' File:DOA4 Kokoro.jpg|''DOA4'' Kokoro 9.jpg|''DOA4'' File:DOAX2AquamarineKokoro.jpg|''DOAX2'' Image:Kokoro 17.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Kokoro Jungle.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Kokoro Poolside.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:Vlcsnap-2010-07-17-10h11m07s70.png|''DOAX2'' DOAP PSN Kokoro.png|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Kokoro.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Kokoro 2.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Kokoro 3.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Kokoro 4.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAD Artwork Kokoro.png|Website Background - DOAD File:DOA5 Poster Kokoro.jpg|''DOA5'' kokoro_fighter_doa5_by_utsukushisachan-d55aik2.jpg|''DOA5'' File:DOA5 Promo Kokoro.jpeg|''DOA5'' 2348706-016.jpg|Artbook - DOA5 2348704-017.jpg|Artbook - DOA5 tumblr_mzetukpyKk1shsmuwo2_1280.jpg|Artbook - DOA5+ tumblr_mzetukpyKk1shsmuwo3_1280.jpg|Artbook - DOA5+ DOA5U Kokoro C7.jpg|''DOA5U'' 10906153 750218888386135 1195295975582095904 n.jpg|Poster - DOA5LR c05_stil_01.jpg|''DOAX3'' 5649969f5e7da.jpg|''DOAX3'' Cd QLIWVAAAiFQP.jpg|Kokoro icon - DOAX3 Cd QLIhUYAAB4TS.jpg|Kokoro icon - DOAX3 Cd QLF9UsAEaeKP.jpg|Kokoro icon - DOAX3 Cd QLDbUIAAzO-o.jpg|Kokoro icon - DOAX3 l_56ec236f0ae52.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 l_56ec236f07fba.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 l_56ec236f0d17a.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 090.jpg|Kokoro's trademark outfit - DOAX3 Sec2 7 img4.jpg|Kokoro during an event - DOAX3 CtmIjNFVMAA0AZf.jpg|Kokoro Halloween 2016 teaser from the official Twitter page. Downloadable Content Images DOAD Render Kokoro.jpg|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Kokoro Pink.jpg|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Kokoro French.jpeg|''DOAD'' 4.jpg|''DOA5'' Costume Pack Round 1 04.jpg|''DOA5'' Gym Class 012.jpg|''DOA5'' Uniform dead-or-alive-5-kokoro-swimsuit.jpg|''DOA5'' Player's Swimwear Pack 1 DOATEC Divas.jpg|''DOA5'' DOATEC Divas Santa's Nice Girls.jpg|''DOA5'' Nice Girls 2 Hotties Swimwear.jpg|''DOA5'' Hotties Swimwear Pack 1 ss01_09.jpg|''DOA5'' Hot Getaway Pack 1 860099_10151365436106785_1249980277_o.jpg|''DOA5'' Cheerleader DOA5U Kokoro CE.jpg|''DOA5U'' Ultimate Sexy DOA5U Kokoro School.jpg|''DOA5U'' School Uniform DOA5U Kokoro O.jpg|''DOA5U'' Team O Kokoro - Halloween.jpg|''DOA5U'' Trick-or-Treat Halloween DOA5U Kokoro Sports.jpg|''DOA5U'' Sports Gear DOA5U Kokoro Casual.jpg|''DOA5U'' Casual Collection Vol.2 z 5becb25035.jpg|''DOA5U'' Tropical Sexy DOA5U Kokoro Nurse.jpg|''DOA5U'' Nurse DOA5U Kokoro Overalls.jpg|''DOA5U'' Overalls DOA5U Kokoro Bedtime.jpg|''DOA5U'' Bath & Bedtime DOA5U Kokoro Maid.jpg|''DOA5U'' Maid DOA5U Kokoro USB.jpg|''DOA5U'' Ultimate Sexy Bunny DOA5U Kokoro Halloween 2014.jpg|''DOA5U'' Halloween Costume 2014 DOA5U Kokoro Police.jpg|''DOA5U'' Police Uniform DOA5U Kokoro Xmas.jpg|''DOA5U'' Christmas DOA5LR Kokoro CE.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Beach Party DOA5LR Kokoro Ninja1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Ninja Clan 1 DOA5LR Kokoro SK.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Senran Kagura Mashup Dead-or-alive-5-last-round-3_032001C200806539.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Fighter Force Kokoro As Kanata.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Deception Kokoro Tamiki Wakaki.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Costumes by Tamiki Wakaki C 072 06.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Hot Summer Costumes Set A49Yy9J.jpg|Falcom Mashup Costumes c_074_03.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween 2015 (R set) Ss 81fe00bcecd7c1fe96345b493a610a2a6a388e35 1920x1080.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (transformed state) C 075 05 1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (schoolgirl state) C 076 05.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Designers Choice 2015 Costumes Set C 079 05.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Tatsunoko Mashup Kokoro Vday.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Valentine's Day Set c_083_06.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Samurai Warriors Mashup CiU0jMoVAAA96lY.jpg|''DOA5LR'' GUST Mash-up C 088 06.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Attack on Titan Mashup C 089 03.jpg|''DOA5LR'' - Flower Set c_091_03.jpg|''DOA5LR'' King of Fighters mashup 14563297_1335427686468411_229819979987914647_n.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween Costume 2016 C 096 03.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Summer Festival 006.jpg|''DOAX3'' Conger Doafes_029_cs1w1_1280x720.jpg|''DOAX3'' Puff 130.jpg|''DOAX3'' Sandwich L 57f334a30be1a.jpg|''DOAX3'' Hotate Cy-l8lVUQAA7Yg7.jpg|''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' Aquaplus Collaboration DLC C 098 03.jpg|''DOA5LR'' High Society DLC C4dymlTVUAAL1f4.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Chinese New Year DLC C6TgPF-UYAA94pe.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Arc System Works Collaboration C 101 03.jpg|''DOA5LR'' "Shrine Maiden" DLC C 102 03.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Rodeo Time Category:Character Galleries